


I love you, I always have

by bandnerd_1395



Series: Always there for me [2]
Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Love, Yelling, demands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarisse is married to Rupert but she feels something is still incomplete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You said you were fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is all for fun, I make no profit off of this, and it all belongs to Disney.

Clarisse was married to Rupert and she should’ve been happy, but something wasn’t right, and she knew that it was just because she was marrying the wrong person. She knew she loved Joe, he was her soulmate, and here she was vowed to another man, and not even by her choice. She knew she loved Joe, but she had to keep it hidden, no one should ever know about her and Joe. 

Joe walked in her office. “Ma’am Rupert has just finished his meeting with parliament and would like to speak with you.” 

“Of course, thank you Joseph.” She said swallowing past the lump in her throat. 

Joe cringed at the formality, but he knew she had to be formal. He bowed at her and left the room. Clarisse stood up, she felt terrible for her to be so cold to him, to not have him near her. To kiss him, to love him, it all hurt so much, but what could she do? She had to stay faithful to Rupert, she had to love him, even though she didn’t. As she walked down the hall, she saw her ladies’ maids cleaning up her new bedroom. She hasn’t even shared her bed yet with him, they just got married a little over three hours ago. 

“Clarisse, darling, there you are.” Rupert said kissing her lips. 

She kissed back, but she felt nothing, no spark, no nothing. She imagined kissing Joe and immediately kissed back more fervently. 

Rupert pulled back gently. “Wow, someone’s excited to see me.” 

She shook out of her thoughts. “Oh right, of course, you wanted to see me?”

“Yes, we are going away for our honeymoon, so the ladies’ maids have been packing for you.”

Clarisse felt her blood go cold, she knew what happened on honeymoons, and she didn’t want to do that with anyone but Joe...erm...Joseph. Yet she knew that she had an obligation to fulfill. 

“Of course darling, where are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise.” 

“Damn, okay fine.”

~~

Joe paced the floor of the castle awaiting for the queen and king to arrive back from their honeymoon. He knew what would happen, and it killed him to think of another man touching her like that. He couldn’t bear the thought of it, he had to be the one to touch her, to love her like that. The doors opened up and he saw Clarisse smiling, he knew, dammit, she looked so happy, but how, how could she be?! It wasn’t with him, it was with some other man...shit he had to speak with her.

“Ma’am may I speak with you?” he knew it was a bold move, but he didn’t care.

“Oh, of course Joseph, by dear.” she said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“Bye, firecracker.” 

Joe’s heart shattered at that comment, she was the dominant one? 

“Yes, Joseph?” 

“Dammit Clarisse, you look so damn happy, how, how could you be...with him?”

She was taken aback. “Joseph, I thought you said…”

“Forget what I said, I am jealous, okay, how can I not be, with you jumping him like that?” 

Clarisse sank into the chair. “Look Joseph, I know what this might seem like, but I have an obligation here...you know that.”

“I know...just...fuck. I want you Clarisse, I want you so bad, it hurts not being with you. I don’t just mean emotionally, but it physically hurts me.” 

Clarisse looked down. “It hurts me too Joseph...erm...Joe, but to be very honest with you, I pictured you the entire time we…”

Joe’s brows shot up. “How did you not say my name then?”

She felt herself blush. “Not easy, but Joe, please know that I never meant to hurt you.” 

“I know that, please, please just tell me that maybe one day we can be, us again.”

“I make no promises Joe, but maybe one day.”

“One day.” 

Joe smiled and he left the room. He felt somewhat better, he would feel even better if he could be married to her.


	2. Pregnant queen around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse is pregnant!

“Congratulations love! This is our first child, are you excited?” 

“Of course I am.” 

Rupert smiled. She smiled back, but she just wished that she was carrying Joe....hold that thought. Joseph and her remained very close friends for the past three years, but every now and then she felt her self-control slip a little. She shut him out of that part of her life completely, now they were just good friends. It hurt Joe so much to have him shut her out, but as he grew older, he knew that it was all for the best. 

“Joseph.” Clarisse said.

“Oh hello your majesty, and congratulations.” that word came out in a tight breath, but still sounded pleasant. 

She looked at him with sorrow and wishing that the child was his and her understood. With them they didn’t always need words. “Thank you Joseph.” she said cupping his cheek.

Joe’s heart soared. He felt the tingling sensation every time she did that. That simple hand touch seemed so natural for them, he figured that it was her way of saying that she loved him. He hoped maybe one day that they could be together. 

He liked Rupert well enough, he always treated her right, and would never wish for anything to happen to him, he just loves Clarisse.

~~

Clarisse waddled her way over to the food that Rupert had gotten her. “Thank you dear.” 

“Of course.” he said kissing her cheek. 

Clarisse really felt the need of hunger rumble in her belly and she chuckled. “What is it honey?”

“The little one is kicking, must be hungry.” 

Rupert stood and felt her belly. “Wow he’s a feisty one huh?” 

“Yes.”

“So when is our next appointment?” 

“Tomorrow.” 

“Great.” 

Clarisse noted a hint of sarcasm, she wondered what was wrong, but she let it go so she could eat. 

~~

“Welcome to the world Pierre Leonard Rinaldi.” Clarisse said holding her son in her arms. 

She was so happy to have her son finally be born. She loved him so much already, and she couldn’t wait for the times they would have together. 

The weeks turned into months and three years later Rupert wanted another one.


	3. I gave you what you wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rupert wants another heir to the thrown, but Clarisse doesn't want anymore sexual contact with him.

“Dammit Clarisse! I need another child with you!” Rupert blew up.

“Fuck you! I already gave you a child, my job with that part is over!” 

“I will get another child!” 

Clarisse stormed off and ran straight into Joe. “Joseph I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay, are you okay, you seem flustered?” 

“I-I’m fine, just having an arguement with Rupert.”

“Is everything alright?”

Clarisse nodded her head. She still felt that spark with Joe that she never felt with Rupert. She knew she shouldn’t but she leaned her head onto his shoulder to breathe his scent in, and wow did he smell good. 

“Joe…”

“Ma’am?” 

“I-I want you...now.”

Joe’s heart soared at that, but he had to think of what was best, even though it pained him both physically and emotionally to do so. “Clarisse, you need to think clear...think about Pierre, think about Rupert and the country.”

Clarisse knew she had to, but it just wasn’t fair, how come at first she was the one who had a level head and now it was him. She just wanted him and no one else. “You’re right, I best go see how Rupert is.”

Joe nodded and kicked himself for letting her go, but he had to do what she would want him to do no matter how much it hurt. 

“Rupert?”

“Hi.” The sound was clipped and tight.

“I’m sorry.”

“Well you damn well should be! You are my wife, and as my wife you have certain obligations to fulfill!” He snapped.

Clarisse shrank back into the corner. She felt helpless, he was right she did have an obligation to him. She didn’t want it, but she had to do it. “Fine I will give you another damn child! But to be clear I do not want this! And I do not want anymore sexual contact after we have successfully conceived another!” She snapped back.

“How dare you tell me what you can and cannot do! You will be grateful for all of this!” 

Clarisse walked out, she never understood why she had to do this, the man was horrid, but he did have his moments where he was sweet, but now those were few and far between. He had became more demanding, more aggressive, he never laid a hand on her, but he always wanted sex from her. She knew that it was her obligation to do so, but why did it feel so...wrong?” 


	4. Death of a King, loss of a Prince.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse suffers the loss of her husband, and soon after her son. She is broken down, she knows of only one person who can help her through this...Joe.

Clarisse woke up feeling awful, she knew that Rupert was going to go to a lot of meetings and she’d have to stay back with the paperwork. Pierre was probably just outside roaming the gardens, that put a smile to her lips. 

“Mom...can I talk to you?” Pierre said coming from behind the door.

“Of course come in.”

“Mom, I don’t know how to say this.”

“Just tell me, you know you can tell me anything.”

“I know...mom I want to abddicate my role as king.” he let out in one breath.

Clarisse was shocked. “Why?”

“I um I want to join the church, and besides you have Phillipe, well once he’s done with college.”

Clarisse was hurt, but she wanted to support her son. “Well then follow your dream, but does your father know?”

“No. I wanted to tell you first, I figured you’d be more understanding.”

She smiled at that. 

~~

Rupert at first blew up about him leaving, but after much talking he finally understood why his son didn’t want to be king. Rupert then fell suddenly ill, he decided to lay down. He has been getting ill out of the blue for a long time now, but he figured it was nothing so he put it off until he could barely move out of bed the one day. 

“Clarisse?” He said weakly.

“Hm?”

“What did the doctor say?”

“He said that you have colon cancer.” There was no sense in sugar-coating it.

“I-I’m sorry, I should have told you that I have been sick.”

She nodded but said nothing. Just then Joe walked in. “Your majesty, the doctor wants one last thing he asked me to send you out.”

Clarisse nodded. “Thank you.”

Joe felt his heart break, even though he loved Clarisse and she had been with another for so long, he hated seeing her so upset. “Joe I think he’s going to die, this is in the late stage and...and even though we weren’t in love he was a really great friend...at times.” 

He knew it was wrong but he brought her into a hug. She didn’t stop him she just let him hold her as she breathed in the familiar scent. Just then the doctor came out.

“Doctor Mitchell, how...how is he?”

The doctor looked down. “Well...I’m sorry there’s nothing else I can do, he has a few hours to live.”

Clarisse felt the word like a knife in her heart. Sure she didn’t love him and sure he only demanded sex from her, but he still had a caring heart towards their two sons.

“I would inform you to get your son here as quick as you can, both of them.” 

Clarisse nodded, she had no idea where to turn. She did know one thing, she had a prince to raise.

~~

Rupert’s funeral was beautiful, and the entire kingdom was heartbroken. They all apologized for her loss. Clarisse felt numb, she was no longer crying, but her wardrobe was all black, she just couldn’t find it in her to wear any color. She missed Rupert and she couldn’t wait for her son to be the next king, but she knew that he would make his father proud. 

~~

The months dragged on and the prince was ready to be a king soon. Clarisse put a little color in her wardrobe with a hint of dark blues and greens, but nothing to vibrant. 

“Mom, I have to tell you something.”

“Okay.”

“When I was over in America I met this beautiful woman, and well we’re married, and she’s pregnant.”

Clarisse was taken aback. “What! Phillipe you…”

“I know I know, but you have to meet her, I made a trip for me to bring her here.”

“Phillipe you know that you shouldn’t be married.” 

“But…”

“Oh hold on my bedroom’s phone is ringing. Hello? Oh hi dear, yea I was just leaving. Darling you know...okay fine my mom is a queen that’s why I waited...and yes that means you can be, wait why? Fine I’ll be over. Mom I really need to get going, she wants a divorce, she doesn’t think she can handle being a queen.”

“Oh I um…”

“Look maybe it is for the best, I mean maybe she wouldn’t be a good queen, you probably would’ve never accepted it anyway.”

~~

The divorce was done and Phillipe had to go for a drive, it hurt him so much to let her go.

“Joseph I worry about him, the divorce was over a month ago.”

“I know, but when you love someone it isn’t easy for someone to let go.” 

Just then their new security guard, Charlotte came in. “Ma’am I have some bad news, and I hate to be the one giving it to you...but Phillipe got into a fatal accident.


	5. Hold me close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse is upset, who can help her with that?

Clarisse felt her body go numb. Her son was dead and she didn’t know what to do about that. “When?” 

“About ten minutes ago.”

Clarisse cried her eyes out, her youngest son was gone. She knew that she had to plan his funeral and bury him, she didn’t want to, all she wanted to do was cry. “Okay well I have to...attend...a meeting...I oh damn.”

The phone on her desk was ringing. “Hello, oh...I was about...oh just fuck off with your petty problems my son just died!” She said and hung up. “Stupid Austria with their fucking problems!”

Everyone stared it was so unlike her to be like that, but of course they couldn’t blame her. 

~~ 2 months later~~

Clarisse knew she shouldn’t but she went to a bar and drank, it was unlike her, but she didn’t care. Joe was unwilling to take her at first, but he reluctantly let her go, as long as he went with. He kept a close eye on her, he knew she was hurting and he wanted to comfort her so bad, he just didn’t know how to. 

After about five or six drinks Clarisse was ready to leave. Joe pulled the limo to the castle. “Clarisse I need to get you into bed.”

Clarisse giggled. “Oh you would like that wouldn’t you.” 

Joe felt his face burn. “I...um-well.”

“Oh you’re so cute! I wouldn’t-*hiccup* mind if you took me to bed.” She slurred out.

Joe struggled with Clarisse to get her upstairs without falling. She kept trying to escape or try to kiss him. As much as he wanted to pick her up and take her to her bedroom, he had to keep a level head. While Joe was off in his own world he hadn’t realized that Clarisse was trying to undress herself. 

“Ma’am you need help with that, let me get your lady’s maid…”

“No! Dammit I got it!” 

She tried unsuccessfully to unbutton her blouse. “Joe?”

“Ma’am this is highly unprofessional and you really should allow me to…”

“Dammit Joseph! Help me and that’s an order!” she slur-shouted at him.

Finally Joe slowly walked over to her, he felt his mouth go dry with the thought of helping her undress. Sure back in the day he did, but things were different now, she had a responsibility to her country. He knew it was painful for him to not be able to hold her to kiss her, to make love to her, but if she had any scandal on her by his hand she would never forgive him and that would be the worst feeling ever to him. 

He slowly tried to the first button on her blouse, it felt right to be able to do this again. As he worked the buttons of her shirt he saw a flash of love in her eyes and gone to lust just as fast. He knew that she was drunk, but for some reason she seemed to be aware that this wasn’t right, and she also looked as if she didn’t really care either. 

“There, your shirt is undone...I should leave now.”

“But…” before she could continue he walked out of the room.

Clarisse sighed and called her lady’s maids to help her the rest of the way.

Dammit what’s wrong with you? Joe thought to himself. You have more respect for her than that. He knew that and he wouldn’t take advantage of a drunken upset Clarisse. He just wouldn’t have it. He had to get to his room and take a cold shower. 


	6. What's going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe appears in her office...what could that mean?

Clarisse woke up with a pounding headache. She groaned. “What’ going on?”

“Good morning your majesty, aspirin?” 

“Yes please, Olivia thank you.” 

She nodded, bowed, and left the room. There was a knock on the door. “Come in, oh hello Joseph.” 

“How are you feeling today?” He asked, it was a stupid question, but he just had to know.

“Well I have a headache, and of course I am horribly upset about my son, but it’s time to make the call I’ve been dreading.”

“Calling Helen.” He answered for her.

“Yes well no sense in wallowing here, I’m going to get dressed.” 

Joe left the room and decided to talk with the security team to let them know that they will be heading to America. 

~~

Clarisse boarded Genovia one hoping the teenager would be able to accept all of this, she figured what 15 year-old girl wouldn’t want to be a princess. She went to her seat and Joe sat next to her, she could still feel the tingling sensation with him being near her. Hell every time he entered a room there was a spark of electricity. She just couldn’t believe her son was gone, sure it happened about two months ago now, and sure she got drunk last night, but it was still fresh in her mind. Joe tentatively placed a hand on hers. She smiled at him and let herself take comfort in him. She decided to slightly break her rule and placed her head on his shoulder. 

Joe was surprised but let it happen he figured that maybe she just needed to take comfort and he allowed her to. As the flight drew on Clarisse got more impatient, she stood up and motioned for Joe to follow her. Once they were in a more private area Clarisse spoke.

“Joseph this is driving me nuts!” 

“I understand that the plane ride-”

But he didn’t have a chance to finish because her lips came crashing down on his. He should’ve pulled back, but he found himself kissing her back. She pushed him against the chair and deepened the kiss. When she broke away she was breathing heavily. 

“Joseph I know we shouldn’t but I-”

“Ma’am it’s almost landing time.” Charlotte said poking her head in. 

“Of course.” 

They both got up and headed towards their seats. Damn! If only she had gotten the courage to do that earlier, because once they land they both needed to act professional. 

~~

“Your majesty the princess has arrived.” Charlotte said.

“Of course tell her I’ll be down shortly.” 

She bowed and left the room. “You can come out now Joseph she’s gone.”

“Phew I thought she would never leave.” he said placing a gentle kiss to her hand and leaving the room.


	7. Just relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe tries to relax Clarisse.

Clarisse walked to the stairs and paused because she heard the young princess talking about the pears being in the flowers. She smiled at that, of course she was confused by that. She walked down the stairs. Everyone stood up at her presence. She walked over to her granddaughter. “Please sit.” and everyone in the room sat down. As Clarisse sat down she heard Amelia click her teeth together in what she could only assume is a nervous habit. 

“So, my mom said you wanted to talk to me about something-uh-shoot.” 

Clarisse was a little confused by her choice of words. “Okay well before I...shoot...I have something to give you.” She said handing her a small jewelry box. 

“Oh wow, thank you.” she said.

“It’s the Genovian crest it was mine when I was young...and that was my great-grandmother’s.” She said as the young girl dropped the intricate box. 

“I’ll keep this safe.” She said while forcing the item into her backpack. 

Clarisse decided not to say anything and left it at that when Charlotte came in saying that the tea was ready. They both walked outside and sat at one of the tables out there. 

Clarisse decided it best to ease into the topic so she asked her, “Amelia have you ever heard of Edward Christoph Phillipe Gerald Renaldi?” 

She looked confused. “No.”

“He was the crowned prince of Genovia.”

She just smiled. “Mm what about him?” 

“Edward Christoph Phillipe Gerald Renaldi was your father.”

She smirked and laughed a bit. “Sure my father was the prince of Genovia, you’re joking right?”

“Why would I joke about something like this.”

“No, no because if he’s a prince then I would be-”

“Exactly you’re not just Amelia Thermopolis. You are Amelia  Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, princess of Genovia.” 

She looked at Clarisse in shock. “Me a princess, shut up!” she shouted.

Clarisse nearly choked on her tea. “I-I beg your pardon shut up?”

“Your majesty in America it doesn’t always mean be quiet, here it can mean wow gee-wiz gallywally.” 

“Oh ok thank you.”

“Nevertheless you are the princess and I am queen Clarisse Renaldi.”

Mia sat back up. “Why on Earth would you pick me to be your princess.”

“Since your father died you are the natural air to the throne of Genovia that’s our law. I’m royal by marriage you are royal by blood, you can rule.”

“Rule, oh, no, no, no, no, now you have really got the wrong girl I never lead anyone not at brownies not at campfire girls. Queen Clarisse my expectations in life are to be invisible and I’m good at it.”

“Amelia I had other expectations also, in my wildest dreams I never expected this to happen, but you are the legal air the only air to the throne of Genovia and we will accept the challenge of helping you become the princess that you are. I can give you books you will study languages, history, arts, political science. I can teach you to walk, talk, sit, stand, eat, and dress like a princess, and in due time I think that you’ll find that the palace is a very pleasant place to live, it’s a beautiful country Amelia.”

She looked even more shocked. “Woah, woah, let’s just rewind and freeze, I’m no princess I’m still waiting for normal body parts to arrive. I refuse to move to and rule a country, and you wanna another reason I don’t want to be a princess.” she grabbed her bag and stormed off.

Joe came down and Clarisse was still frazzled. “Well that went well didn’t it?” 

“She just needs more time.” He said reassuringly. 

“Will you help me?” 

“Of course, anything you need.” 

“I need you to protect her drive her around and make sure that she’s safe.”

She was basically asking for him to be a babysitter. “As your head of security you’re asking for me to be a chauffeur and a babysitter?” he asked to clarify.

“For the time being yes, the child needs protection.” 

“Of course, you know I would do anything for you Clarisse.” 

She felt a small blush creep up to her cheeks at his words. “Thank you Joseph.” 

He bowed his head and went in search for the princess.

~~

“Clarisse can I talk to you for a minute?” Joe asked Clarisse.

“Sure just a moment Joseph, I need to sign a few more papers then we can talk.”

He nodded his head, and waited patiently while she scribbled her name on the final papers on her desk. She sighed frustrated at the paperwork. “Damn this paperwork! I am taking tomorrow off, there is just much paperwork for me to sign.” 

“Ma’am are you alright?” Joe asked peering into her office.

“Yes Joseph, just hate this paperwork that needs to be signed is all.” 

“If I may?” he asked while placing his hands on her tight muscles.

“Of course Joseph thank...mm...right there.” she said as she began to relax into his touch. 

Clarisse’s thoughts were nowhere near where they should be, but she didn’t care all that mattered at the time were Joseph’s hands on her. 

“Damn your majesty, your muscles are tight!” he said massaging the muscles.

“Well I wonder why that would be?” She said laughing.

“Because you always put duty before yourself, which causes you stress.”

“Joseph if I-oh-mm…” the rest of her sentence died off in her throat making Joe smile.

“Shh Clarisse just relax, and I’ll help your muscles to relax as well.”


	8. Dancing with my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe helps Mia dance, and then gets bold enough to dance with his queen.

Clarisse was happy that Amelia had at least agreed to do the lessons with her even if she wasn’t happy about it. The first few lessons were tough to get through but once she learned the basics it shouldn’t be too hard. Amelia’s next lesson would be for her to learn how to dance. She knew that this was going to be hard to teach someone who was rather clumsy. 

“You wanted to see me ma’am?” Joe asked coming into her office.

“Yes Joseph I need you to do me a favor.” 

“And what’s that?” 

“Will you teach Amelia how to dance?”

“Do you think that she will like that?” 

“What dancing?”

“No dancing with me, she doesn’t really know me and I don’t think she likes how I have to be around her a lot.”

Clarisse thought. “Well I think that you would be a better choice because you are around her all the time, she’ll feel more comfortable with you.”

“Okay well I will teach her how to dance then.”

“Thank you.”

~~

“Now this dance is between a waltz and a tango.”

Mia was confused. “It’s a wango?” 

“No.” 

The dance had ended and despite one little hiccup it went well. “Thank you Joseph.”

He walked over to her and feeling bold turned the music back on. “You’ve been wearing black too long.” 

Clarisse slightly smiled but let him lead her out onto the dancefloor. She relaxed into his touch she always felt at ease with him around. As the dance continued the more and more aware of how close his body was to hers. She felt the heat build up in the room, and she knew it had nothing to do with the dancing. The song ended and Clarisse couldn’t take it she turned around and kissed him right on his lips. Joe was shocked at first but relaxed into the kiss. His lips were so familiar to her, even though it had been years since she had kissed him. The way he tasted the way he responded to her, and just the thought of being this close to him, made her dizzy and feeling like a teenager again. 

Clarisse pulled back slightly in need for air. “Clarisse?” 

“Look Joseph I cannot promise anything now, but I can no longer take being alone, plus I really missed you, the way we were together, I wish we didn’t lose all that time together...”

He placed his finger over her mouth. “Clarisse I know that you cannot promise anything, and I know that we lost time, it wasn’t your fault, and I missed you too, but we can be together now even if it means being a secret, we can finally be together again,

Clarisse felt the tears well up in her eyes. “Oh Joseph I love you too.” she said and gently kissed him. 

“Besides, I kinda like the idea of a dangerous relationship.” he teased.

“The thought does have a certain ring to it.” she said smiling.


	9. Unqueenlike behavoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse behaves a little different when alone with Joe, it surprises him, but still loves it.

The next day was the day the Amelia needed to get her make-over and despite some arguing she finally agreed to do it. Clarisse got up and got dressed, she opted out of wearing black today, taking Joseph’s advice and put on a dark blue outfit. She walked down to her desk to see a whole shit ton of paperwork there. She sighed, this was going to be a long day. 

“Your Majesty, there is a phone call from Genovia.” Charlotte said coming in her office.

“Of course, thank you Charlotte.” She nodded and left the room. 

She took the phone call while starting to read the first piece of paperwork on her desk. 

~~

“You’re late.” She said kind of impatiently, she had a long day to begin with and upon hearing that Amelia was running late did not help matters. 

“I know and I am really sorry about that…”

“And where is Paulo?” She said having heard enough of the young girl’s excuses. 

“Send in Paulo.” Charlotte said into the microphone.

“Ah always prompt.” She said looking at her watch again. 

Once they were introduced Charlotte informed her of the call that she needed to attend to. “Ah yes of course, well I’m afraid that I will have to come back and be surprised.” Mia looked uneasy and Clarisse didn’t like the idea of her being alone either.

“Charlotte watch him like a hawk.” Clarisse whispered to Charlotte who just said yea like she knew that the queen would ask her to do that. 

She smiled, Charlotte must know that Clarisse didn’t really trust Paulo too much. She went to her office to make that damn phone call. 

“I wonder why this has happened to me, me of all people. I was an abused child expected to go to college and prove my mother wrong…”

“Well I think that if your mother was alive now she would have no choice but to be impressed.” Joe said coming into view.

She smiled at that. “I doubt it, but thank you for being there for me then, and now as well.” 

“Clarisse you do not need to thank me, with all the hell you were put through as a child and a teenager, I loved you back then, and I love you now, so it’s always been my pleasure to protect you from anything and anyone that tries to hurt you.” 

Clarisse felt the tears fall silently down her cheeks. “Oh Joe, I love you, always have and always will.” 

He stared at her for a few seconds surprised by the informality in her voice, but broke into a smile and went over to place a gentle kiss to her lips. Clarisse responded in kind and allowed herself to be taken back to her teenage years for just a few moments. 

“Wow, you’re still as good as when we were in high school together.” She said giggling in an unqueenly manner. 

He chuckled slightly at how informal she was being, but loved it nonetheless. “I love you Clarisse.” 

“I love you too.” She said before she heard the heals of Charlotte closing in on her office. 

“Ma’am the princess is ready for your arrival.” 

“Of course thank you Charlotte.” She said before Charlotte left again. 

Joe placed another quick kiss to her lips. “Until our next moment alone.” He said and left the room. 

Clarisse walked to where Amelia was with a big smile on her face, she was going to enjoy being with Joe again. 


	10. To comfort a queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse becomes upset after talking to Mia.

After seeing her transformation, they had tea with Paulo, to Clarisse it was to basically thank him, and to avoid him kissing her hand again. Once the tea was done and Paulo had left Mia turned to Clarisse.

“Gram how am I going to explain this transformation to my friends?” 

She smiled. “Can’t you just tell them that you decided to go to the hairdresser and wanted a new look?”

The teen just rolled her eyes. “That’ll go over well, Lily thinks that I don’t care about my looks, which is true, but I understand the importance of doing it here, even if I don’t really care about how I look on the outside.”

“I know it’s hard to be a teenager, believe me I know, I’m just glad that you didn’t grow up the same way that I did.” 

Mia stopped walking to look at her gram, she was just about to leave when her gram said that. “What do you mean?” 

Clarisse shut her mouth instantly. “Nothing Amelia forget I said anything.” she said turning her head, to avoid the stare of her granddaughter.

Mia looked at her gram. “Grandma, are you crying?” 

She immediately wiped the defiant tear away. “No, I’m fine Amelia, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Clarisse said and walked away before she burst into tears. 

Mia stood there for a few more seconds dumbfounded, she never seen her gram this way, she was concerned about her. She never really met her and was kind of angry at her for not talking to her for 15 years, but at this moment she seemed weak and fragile, something she told Mia queens cannot afford to be. 

Clarisse found her room and shut the door quietly and fell on the bed and started to cry. She didn’t know why she was crying, but it was all too much right now. “What is troubling my queen?” Joe said coming into the room.

“Oh Joseph, I’m not really sure, it’s just I was talking to Amelia and…”

“She told me that you were happy that she wasn’t raised like you.” He finished for her. 

“How did…”

“I ran into Mia and she told me that you looked like you were crying and so I asked her what had happened. I’m sorry Clarisse.”

“It’s not your fault, you helped me when I needed it.” Clarisse said wiping another tear falling down her cheek.

Joe walked over to her and gently held her. He knew how much she had went through as a kid and he resents what her mother did to her. How can anyone hurt their child? He just couldn’t think of it. He rocked her until he was sure she fell asleep, he put her back into her bed and left the room giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before he did. 

~~

Clarisse woke up wondering how she fell asleep, then a smile touched her lips when she remembered that Joe was in here comforting her. She walked down to her office to wait for Amelia’s lesson today. She found that Joe was in here office already. 

“Good morning ma’am.” He said bowing his head slightly.

“Good morning Joseph, thank you for last night.” 

“It was my pleasure how are you feeling?”

“Better… I’m just so thankful that I have you in my life.” She said taking a seat in her chair.

“You’ll always have me, through thick and thin, I’ll be your rock.”

She turned suddenly and not caring about the outside world gave him a kiss. Joe kissed her back forgetting their surroundings and when she heard the phone ring she jumped away to answer the phone. 

“Damn phone, I was enjoying what I was doing.” 

“Me too, but you have a duty to uphold, and as much as I hate to say this I need to go talk to the security team to prepare for the state dinner coming up.”

“Of course, I’ll see you later.” She said finally picking up the phone that she put on hold.


	11. State Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the state dinner what could possibly happen?

Today was the day of the state dinner, she was thankful that Amelia had agreed to come, even though she was still unsure about being a princess. “Gram, I don’t want to embarrass you, or the royal family, or anything, what if I screw up or worse what if something horrible happens, I know how important this is to you and…”

“Amelia take a breath, everything will be okay, you’ll be next to Prime Minister Motaz, he’ll make sure that you are okay.” 

She let out a breath. “Okay well that makes me feel a little bit better.”

“Okay well you should go get dressed now and I need to continue to get ready as well.”

“Gram, before I go, I just wanted to ask are you okay?”

“I’m alright why do you ask?”

“Because a few nights ago you looked as if you were crying, and I know you told me that queens can’t really afford to show emotions…”

This made Clarisse almost cry again but this time was able to push the tears back. “Oh Amelia, I’m fine, I was just thinking about things that happened, but that’s all in the past now.”

“Gram whenever you need to talk to me, you know that you can, right? I know that what I said before, but I do wanna try to make this work, you are still my grandma.”

“Thank you Amelia, I may take you up on that offer, but for now you and I need to get ready.”

She left the room and after a few minutes she heard a slight knock on the door.

“Come in.”

“Clarisse, you look breathtaking.” Joe said while shutting the door behind him.

“Thank you Joe...you don’t think that it’s too much?”

“No, you look beautiful.” He said before he claimed her mouth. 

She kissed back not caring she just applied her lipstick and moaned when she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. 

They pulled back in need of air. “Oh Joseph, this is what makes me happy, being able to kiss you and love you, even if it’s in secret, I just missed you.” 

“I feel the same way, and whenever you are ready to go further, I’ll be ready, just say the word...I will not force this because I know that, that will be harder to hide from the others.”

She cupped his cheek. “Thank you for understanding, I love you, but I need to head downstairs now.” 

“I love you too.” He said tucking a stray hair off of her forehead. 

~~

“Presenting her majesty Queen Clarisse.” The prime minister said as Clarisse walked in. 

She paused briefly and smiled at Mia who gave a small smile back. She still seemed pretty nervous about being here. 

The night went by fairly quickly, and despite Mia setting a man's arm on fire and causing someone to trip and getting a few people wet, it went well. Clarisse went to her room to get dressed so she can finally relax. She remembered how her first royal dinner party went and smiled, she was just as clumsy as Amelia. 

She laid down on her bed and fell asleep rather quickly, she knew that this was going to be a long wait for the royal ball, but until then she will enjoy her time with her granddaughter. 

The next morning she woke up, got dressed, and headed downstairs to start her day. There was nothing too harsh today just paperwork awaiting her signature.


	12. I'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse is sorry for leaving without security, but gets upset and needs comfort.

“Amelia why don’t we cancel lessons for today, and just have some fun?” Clarisse asked Mia.

“Really are you sure you aren’t too busy for something like that?” 

Clarisse thought, and as if on cue, Charlotte walked in talking about the things needed to be done today. Mia turned looking disappointed, she couldn’t do that to her, not after everything she has asked of her granddaughter. 

“Charlotte send my apologies and cancel everything for today, I’m being shown around 

San Francisco by a true San Franciscan. Tell Joseph I’ll need the car….”

“No wait, I wanna show you my baby.” The teen said excitedly startling her gram and Charlotte.

Mia had shown Clarisse what she meant and thankfully it was a 1966 Mustang. Clarisse let out a mental sigh of relief, she was far too young to be a mother. 

~~

Clarisse and Mia had a great time just spending the day relaxing and other than the car accident it went well. Joe was not too happy when he found out that Clarisse had gone out unprotected, hell she didn’t even tell him she was leaving!

“Clarisse, why in the hell didn’t you tell me you were going out!” Joe said kind of angry but concerned as well for her safety.

“Look Joe, I really am sorry, I know I should have told someone, but I needed this day with Amelia, I think she kind of resents me for not telling her about her life, I mean I didn’t even have the damn decency to talk to her…” Clarisse was almost in tears as she realized how horrible it must have been for Mia not being able to see her dad. 

Clarisse was crying because her mother had kept her from seeing her own father, that damn woman controlled everything. Joe was immediately at her side and started to calm her by just rubbing her neck, back, and shoulders. 

“Clarisse I’m sorry…”

“I-it’s not what you said, I just realized how hard it must have been for Amelia not to have her father in her life, my own damn mother did that to me, saying he wouldn’t want to see a worthless piece of shit like me and…”

“Clarisse, darling, you are nothing like your mother, you care, you nurture, but most of all you love your kids and grandkid.”

“Oh Joe, I love you so much.” 

“I love you too dear.” 

She kissed him passionately and he returned the kiss. Clarisse got brave and gently pushed him onto her bed. Joe pushed her back slightly. “Are you sure?” 

“Absolutely, no more waiting, right now it’s just you and me.” 

He smiled and kissed her neck slowly unzipping her dress and feeling her soft skin underneath. She responded by pushing his jacket off and working on the buttons of his shirt. Once they were only in their underwear, Joe asked her again if this was what she really wanted. She responded by slipping his underwear off and throwing them carelessly behind her. They had made love filled with so much heat and passion Joe had wondered how he had resisted not being able to do this for so long. 


	13. Royal Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the royal ball and Mia wants her gram to relax and let loose.

“Today is the royal ball, Joe, do you think Amelia will come around?”

“Oh I’m sure she will, darling, she has a personality like her grandmother.” Joe said smiling.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Hey, it’s a good thing she’s a headstrong, stubborn, and overall independent woman.”

Clarisse smiled at him. “Yea, I guess you’re right, but still I’m nervous about what she will choose.”

“I know darling, but it’s time to start the day.” 

She briefly kissed his lips and got up to get dressed. 

~~

Clarisse paced the floor of her bedroom, she was already dressed and ready to go for the ball, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that Amelia might run, or refuse to be queen. With her head all abuzz, she didn’t even hear the door open. 

“Ma’am it’s time for you to go to the ballroom.” Charlotte said.

“Oh, I’m sorry of course.” 

Clarisse quickly headed downstairs hoping that she made the right decision with having the crown ready for Amelia. 

~~

“If she’s not here in ten minutes, I’ll make the announcement.” Clarisse said praying and hoping she was running late due to the whether. 

“You wouldn’t happen to be running away would you?” Joe said to Mia.

“Dressed like this? No I’m going to the ball.”

Joe sighed in relief, but it still wasn’t over until he got her there before the queen had to say something. “Good get in.” 

Joe arrived at the consulate hoping he wasn’t too late, when he walked in he heard the queen talking, but it seems as if she had just started, so he still had time. 

“I would like to announce that my granddaughter…”

“Ahem.”

Clarisse visibly relaxed that she was here, it was a start. “I would like to announce that my granddaughter has arrived, with a fascinating explanation as to her outfit I’m sure.”

Joe took Clarisse’s arm. “Thank you Joseph, how did you find her?” 

“I asked her neighbor if he saw anything, the rest was just hoping that she was driving to the consulate.” 

“And now I choose to be forever more Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi...princess of Genovia.”

Joe felt Clarisse’s body relax completely at hearing her granddaughter’s words. She walked over to Mia. “Perhaps we better get you dried off.” Clarisse whispered.

“Thank you.” 

Clarisse and Mia walked into the ballroom together, and Clarisse saw Joe in the crowd and he bowed respectfully to them both. Clarisse danced with the prime minister and, while he was a divine dancer, she couldn’t completely relax until she was dancing with Joe. Thankfully Joe interrupted the dance which the prime minister bowed and let Joe cut in. 

Clarisse was happy to be back in Joe’s arms, she felt more relaxed than ever before. She watched Mia go out into the garden and was happy that she was having fun. 

“He had the same idea I had, but now the garden is ocupado.” Joe said.

Clarisse chuckled. She knew that no one was able to hear him over the music, so she enjoyed the sweet little comment. 

Mia came back in and walked over to her gram. “Hey gram, not that I’m not enjoying this dancing, but can we please start playing my music?” 

Clarisse didn’t really want her to, but she knew that the others would enjoy listening to something other than ballroom music. “Of course Amelia.”

“Thank you gram, can you at least dance one dance with me?” 

Clarisse was about to say no, but figured one dance can’t hurt. “Alright, but you only get one dance, I do not know how to dance like that.”

“Thank you, and gram it’s not really that hard, all you gotta do is let loose.” 

Clarisse always seemed to have a hard time with the letting loose. “I have troubles letting loose Amelia.”

“Well maybe I can help you.” Joe said which made Clarisse’s face turn red.

“Hey that’s a great idea, Joe’s a great dancer.” 

“Um, I guess that’ll be alright.” 


	14. A lesson in letting loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe helps his queen 'lose' it.

Joe had been a very good teacher and even though the dancing was more upbeat and required a bit more touching than usual, Joe did it without raising any suspicion. “Gram that was...well, at least you tried. Just let loose gram, it’s not that hard, besides the people of Genovia wouldn’t be upset, they would see that you are human.”

Clarisse asked Joe if they can leave now, which he happily agreed to do so. He waved away the guards and decided to take her back to her suite. “Thank you Joseph, this has been a wonderful evening.” She dropped her voice to a whisper. “I can’t wait to see you later.” She purred in his ear. 

Joe’s heart skipped a beat. “Of course your majesty I’m glad you had a good time tonight.” he then dropped his voice lower. “I know I can’t wait to see you either.” 

Clarisse’s heart soared, this was exactly what she had missed, being with Joe. She went inside her room and got ready for Joe to come. When she heard him enter through the secret passageway she went over to give him a kiss.

“Oh Joe, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Clarisse couldn’t help but smile and kiss him again. Clarisse thought about when they had made love the very first time and wondered if she...no she couldn’t have that kind of bliss, she couldn’t afford to lose it, she was a queen dammit!

“Clarisse, love are you alright?” Joe asked sensing that his love was uncomfortable.

“Joe, you remember the first time we made love?” 

“Yes, of course it was my first time along with yours, no one ever forgets their first time, why do, you ask?”

Clarisse blushed. “Joe, I’m afraid to ask…”

“You want me to love you like I did before.” He said simply, there was no question in his voice.

“Well I do, but I’m afraid I put up this wall around me, because I was never allowed to lose it, not even when making love and I-I don’t know how to lose it anymore.” 

“Oh Clarisse darling, you should have told me that’s what you were worried about, I can help you to lose it, didn’t I do that the first time when you were completely nervous about the way I loved you, but you had allowed me to and then you showed me a whole new side of you?”

“Oh Joey...sorry, thank you please just be patient, it’s been a long time since I was able to love freely.”

He kissed her lips. “Of course I’ll be patient with you.” He gently smacked her rear. ‘And that’s for calling me Joey. Even if it did sound cute, you were being naughty for breaking that rule.” He chuckled. 

“Hm, I think I might like being naughty…” Clarisse’s face turned bright red at how easily that came out of her mouth. 

“Oh Clarisse, no need to be embarrassed it’s just you and me.” 

Clarisse was still slightly embarrassed, but let him continue. Joe kissed her neck while his hands worked on the zipper of her dress. Clarisse let out a small moan when his hands came into contact with her satin covered breasts. “There you go Clarisse, let it go, let it all go, follow your instincts.” Joe encouraged. 

Clarisse felt her heart beat faster, she was never good at letting go since the marriage to Rupert, but she was starting to feel more relaxed. Joe then slid his hands up to unhook her bra and then worked his mouth down to kiss and fondle her breasts. Clarisse arched into him, this sensation was what she was never allowed to feel, but Joe allowed her to take pleasure with what he was doing to her. 

Joe’s hands worked their way down to massage her thighs and slip her panties off. “So beautiful love, now just trust me, and let yourself give in to your instincts, you’re safe with me.”

Once that was said Clarisse willed her body to relax. She felt Joe’s finger slide into her and she let out a cry of his name. Joe took that as a good sign and continued his ministrations. “Oh Joe, that feels...damn...keep going.” 

He smiled. He replaced his finger with his mouth causing Clarisse to practically growl out his name. “Shit Joe...oh...d-don’t stop…” She panted out. 

Joe loved that she was losing it with him. She felt herself spinning out of control when he pulled up. “Are you ready love?”

“Damn straight.” 

She tore off his shirt, making the buttons scatter everywhere, and then she yanked off his pants and threw them out of the way. Joe couldn’t help but smile at the complete abandon in her eyes. She ripped off his boxers and she practically demanded him to enter her, which he was all too happy to oblige. 

“Damn Clarisse, you are a fast learner.” Joe said kissing her damp forehead.

“Well I had a wonderful teacher.” She purred in his ear.

“Oh shit Clarisse, are you trying to get me riled up again?”

“Hm, maybe, unless you’re not game, then maybe I should just get myself off.” She said looking at Joe.

Joe looked at her and smiled, it was hard to believe that this was the same person, she had no wall around her and her eyes were completely free. “Well, as much as I would like to see that happen, I think I’ll just have my way with you.” 

“Damn straight.”


	15. Having dinner, and a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe has a surprise for his queen during a late night dinner.

It was time for Clarisse to head back to Genovia, and she was a little sad that Mia couldn’t come with her because she needed to finish school. She was also sad that Joe couldn’t accompany her back to the palace, but knew that Mia needed him more than her. She boarded Genovia One and couldn’t help but wonder if she should stay, but knew she couldn’t.

~~

It was finally the day for Mia and Joe to come to Genovia and she couldn’t be happier to see them. Charlotte walked in and said that it was time for her to meet them at the airport.

“Gram it’s so beautiful here, I can’t wait to see the palace.” 

“I’m glad to hear you say that, hello Joseph.”

“Ma’am.” He said bowing his head respectively. 

Clarisse showed Mia the palace and where she would be staying. After that her day was clear, so she can spend the rest of her day with Joe. That put a smile on her face.

Clarisse walked into the bedroom and found Joe in her lounging area, candles lit and dinner on the table. “What’s this?”

“My way of saying I love you and how much I missed you.” 

Clarisse walked over to him and gave him a passionate kiss, this caused Joe to groan and pull her closer. It took of all Joe’s strength to gently push her away. “Clarisse as much as I’m enjoying this, we should eat.”

Clarisse sat down and starting eating and Joe poured her a glass of champagne and Clarisse heard a small klink and looked at the glass to see something floating in it. “Joe?”

Joe got down on one knee grabbed the ring out of the champagne glass. “Clarisse, I love you so much and I would want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?”

“Oh Joe of course I’ll marry you! And please Joe your knees…”

“Are complaining like hell, but I don’t give a damn, they need to be replaced anyway.” he said putting the ring on her finger. 

Clarisse nearly knocked him down with the force of her kiss, but Joe immediately responded back to the kiss. “Take me to heaven Joey.” She said giggling at the look he gave her. 

“Clarisse, you’re being naughty again.” He said with a smile.

“Who me? No that doesn’t sound like me.” 

He growled and gently smacked her ass. Clarisse moaned. “Dammit, do that again.” 

Joe was startled at first. “Really?”

“Hell yes, just do it, it’s getting me all tingly and hot.” 

“Hm, well if you insist.” He said pulling her skirt down. 

Clarisse could hardly believe that she told him to continue spanking her, but the thought of it was intriguing and it most certainly made her want him more. “Clarisse are you done being naughty?”

“Hell no, show me just how bad I’ve been.” She was really surprised at how bold she was being, but with Joe it felt natural.

Joe growled out her name and tore her shirt off along with her bra and panties. He attacked her neck and breasts with kisses, nips, and tugs, making Clarisse reach for the carpet above her head. His mouth moved lower to kiss and lick around her navel. She giggled. “Your beard tickles, love.”

He smiled briefly at her and continued moving down to her heated center. He placed gentle kisses to her inner thighs causing a slight sigh to come from Clarisse. He blew cool air to her center causing Clarisse’s body to jerk in response. Joe gently caressed her core with his fingers before plunging them into her. 

“Shit! Joe…” the rest of her sentence died on her lips as Joe pumped his fingers in and out of her.

He removed his fingers causing a groan of frustration from Clarisse, but Joe didn’t waste too much time, he replaced his fingers with his lips, and moved his hands to her breasts. Clarisse squirmed and groaned at how many sensations were shooting through her body. 

Joe felt her tighten and knew that she was close, he pulled back slightly causing Clarisse to jump up and tear off all of his clothes and straddle his hips. “Damn Clarisse, you really know how to surprise a man, don’t you.”

“Hell yea, now I’m gonna ride you, are you ready?”

“You better believe it.” Joe said thrusting up as she thrusted down.


	16. Love in a forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse and Joe celebrate in the forest.

Clarisse woke up the next morning feeling more relaxed than she ever felt before, she was never so dominate in bed, it seemed that she was only this way with Joe. She got up and walked around to find her robe, then she heard a slight knock on the door. “Damn, who is it?”

“Gram it’s me, are you alright?”

“Yea, just lost something, I’ll be out shortly.” 

Mia waited for her to come out of the bedroom and was wondering what was taking so long, so she went into the bedroom. “Gram are you...oh...I-um sorry.” 

“Amelia I thought I said I would be right out.” She said putting her robe on to cover her naked body.

“Well, I….um....well I was wondering what was taking so long, I thought that maybe you were hurt or something, but I guess not, sorry.”

Clarisse smiled, it was an accident after all. “It’s alright Amelia, I’m fine just needed to get dressed.”

Mia nodded, but then looked at her gram curiously. “Gram, why were you sleeping naked?” I mean it’s not something a queen usually does, right?” 

Clarisse felt her face heat up slightly, but kept her face neutral. “Amelia what I may or may not sleep in is none of anyone’s business.” She said hoping the teen would drop it.

“Ok, ok, sheesh, no need to rip my head off, just asked a question.” 

“I’m sorry Amelia, I didn’t mean to snap, just got a lot on my mind right now.” 

Mia smiled and walked out. “Dammit Clarisse, you need to be more careful.” She said to her reflection. 

~~

“Clarisse?” Joe asked coming into her office.

“You can come in Joe, just finishing up paperwork.”

He walked silently into the room, and gave her a quick kiss to her cheek. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Really what kind of surprise?”

“Now if I told you that, it wouldn’t be a surprise now would it?”

“No.”

“Then you’ll have to wait and see.”

She got up and he gently grabbed her hand. “Now trust me, do you trust me?”

“With my life.” Was the simple response.

He carefully put a blindfold on her and guided her to the limo waiting outside. “Joseph?” she wasn’t sure if they were alone or not so she remained formal.

“It’s just us darling, and no you cannot have a clue where we’re going.”

“Damn, you are such a tease.”

“You have no idea darling.” 

Clarisse shivered at how deep his voice was, she got the hidden sexual meaning behind his words. A few minutes, or maybe hours she wasn’t sure and the limo was stopped. “We’re here.” 

Joe helped her out of the car and went to uncover her eyes. As soon as Clarisse’s eyes were uncovered she felt her heart soar. 

“Oh Joe it’s so beautiful, but are you sure we can marry now?”

“Hell yea we can, I have everything arranged, the archbishop is willing to keep our secret.” 

“Oh Joe, I love you, but I’m not really dressed for a wedding.”

“Relax dear, I have packed something for you, just go behind the limo and put the dress on that I picked out for you.”

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went to find a beautiful off-white dress. She held it up and saw the dress went to just above the ankles, had a modest neckline, with intricate beading all around the dress. She went to put the dress on and was excited to marry the only man she ever really loved. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.”

They leaned in and, even though they shared many kisses, this one outdid them all, and when they pulled back they both felt dizzy and happy. 

“Well it’s official we’re married, what shall we do tonight?” he whispered in her ear.

“I’ve got a few ideas.”  she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

He laughed. “God I love you.”

“I love you too.” he said before he kissed her passionately on the lips.

Clarisse groaned and pulled him closer to her. Clarisse pushed Joe’s jacket off and he started unzipping her dress. Neither cared they were in a forest, all that mattered was that they were alone and in a private area. Joe watched as her dress pooled at her feet and his breath hitched at the sight of his new wife standing there with her bra, panties, and high heels on. 

“Damn, do you have any idea what you do to me?”

Clarisse walked over to him, making sure to sway her hips seductively. She brushed against his groin and felt his obvious arousal. “Hm, I think I have a pretty good idea.”

Joe let out a loud growl and kissed his wife hungrily. Clarisse tore at his shirt to get it off, and once off she worked on his pants. Joe threw her panties and bra off exposing her to his eyes.

“Damn Clarisse, you get more beautiful every time I see you.” 

Clarisse blushed. Joe kissed her neck and collarbone and back up to her lips. Clarisse groaned in frustration. 

“Would you please not tease?”

“But it’s so much fun.”

Clarisse wasn’t sure when she ended up on the ground but she didn’t care. Joe rubbed his hands up and down her body purposely missing the spots she wanted him to touch the most. “Dammit Joe, don’t tease me.”

“As you wish.” He said smiling at her before kissing her breasts.

He worked his tongue down her body and to her hipbone. He paused briefly and kissed her center briefly and looked up at her. And he was rewarded with his wife enjoying herself with total abandon. Then he went back to loving her with his mouth. They made love in the forest and Clarisse never thought that she would ever do this, but she surprised herself and Joe by throwing caution to the wind and allowing themselves the pleasure.


	17. High School Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse and Joe go to their high school reunion.

“Gram, Charlotte said you have mail from some place, but she’s not sure where it’s from, she never heard of it, she was hoping that Joe would open it, not that she wants anything to happen to Joe, and I don’t either, not that I want anything to happen to…”

“Amelia, it’s alright let me see it.”

She handed her a plain envelope and opened it up to see that her friend from high school had invited her to their high school reunion. “Well it’s from my high school, I’ve been invited to a reunion.”

“Wow that’s awesome! Are you gonna go?”

“I don’t know if I can…”

“Ma’am if I may you can afford a day off, plus I think I can get Joseph to take you…”

“Well I would hope he could come we did attend the same high school.”

“Really I didn’t know that gram.”

“Yes, and you know what, I think that I may go.”

“Yay! Have fun gram.”

“I will.”

~~

“Oh my gosh, Clarisse, is that you.” Annabelle said running up to her.

“Yes it’s me, wow you look great.”

“So do you, and there’s Joe, he’s still hot.”

“He is indeed.” She said dreamily as her husband walked up to her.

“I parked the car dear, hi Annie.”

“Holy shit no one has called me that since...wait did you guys come together and did he just call you dear?”

“Yea and yea, we’re married.” She stated simply.

“Hold up, I thought…”

“Yea I was married to Rupert, but he had passed, and even though I loved Rupert we were not in love. He loved someone else, no one knew of course, and the only reason I found out was because I caught him.”

“You never told me he cheated on you.” Joe said.

“It didn’t bother me, I was happy for him, we were both forced into marrying each other, he was a good friend, but that was it.”

“You slept with him though.” Annie said.

“Only to produce an heir, and that was it.”

“Clarisse, I had no idea, if I had known I would have protected you from seeing that.”

“Joe, you’re sweet, but I wasn’t angry, I was only there as his friend, but to the public we were a happy couple, even though we weren’t.”

“Clarisse, if you don’t mind me asking, how did you get back together with Joe without causing a big blow out all over the world?”

Clarisse smiled. “My archbishop did it for us, and promised to keep it a secret until my granddaughter is ready to be queen.”

“Your granddaughter but I thought…”

“Long story short, my first born had abdicated his throne and my other son passed away.”

“Oh Clarisse I’m so sorry.”

“It’s…”

“Alright everyone, it’s time for everyone to meet up again.” said Marissa Garner.

“Not that bitch again.” Annie said to Clarisse and Joe.

They both laughed at that. “Oh look who it is it’s Clarisse LeRoy, how the hell are you?” Marissa said sarcastically.

“Better than you look.” She said simply.

“Oh wow you finally grew a pair, and hello Joe, how have you been, you still look as good as you did in high school.”

“Look I told you in high school and I’ll tell you again, I’m not interested.”

“You say that now, until you see all of me.” She said winking at him.

“I feel bad for whoever has to see that sight.” Joe said and gave Clarisse a peck on the cheek.

Clarisse giggled. “I love you.”

“I love you too, can I get you some punch, maybe a snack?”

“Some punch thank you dear.”

“You want anything Annie?”

“I’m good Joe thanks.”

He nodded and left.

“What the hell, I thought you guys broke up, even though I doubted in high school that he ever truly loved you.”

“You know what’s sad Marissa?”

“What?”

“That you never grew past the high school stage, I learned that sometimes you gotta deal with shit that happens and not cause petty drama.”

“What are you talking about, all I’m saying is that Joe loves me, even though he keeps denying it.”

“If he loves you then why do I wear his wedding band on my finger?”

“What the actual fuck, you guys got married?”

“Yea we did, so you can back off.”

“How can he love a geek like you, you probably never even made it that far…”

“Marisse for your information, my wife here is the queen of Genovia and a damn good one if I may say so.” Joe said handing her the punch.

“Darling you are a little biased.”

“I know, but it’s still the truth.”

“How, why, what?” 

“I don’t have to answer any of your questions, now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to dance with my husband and have a good time.”

She went to dance and have a good time and even though everybody now seemed more quiet, she was still having a good time. She went to sit down for a little when she saw Ryan Nickels approach her. Joe stepped closer to his wife.

“Hey Clarisse.”

“Hi?” She said wearily.

“Look I know I was a complete jackass in high school, but I learned from my mistakes, and I actually came to apologize to you, I put you through hell and I’m sorry.”

“It’s all water under the bridge now, it was a long time ago.”

“But it’s still doesn’t make up for the things I said to you.”

“I know, but believe me when I say I’ve been through worse.”

“Well I’m still sorry, so what do you do now, anything exciting?”

“Just ruling a country.” she said as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“Really, wow, well congrats.”

“It’s a blessing and a curse.”

“Aren’t all jobs?” 

“Yea I guess they are.” 

The rest of the night passed easily and soon it was time for everyone to get a group picture. “Say cheese everyone.”

~~

“It was good to see you again Clarisse.” Annie said to them at the car.

“Yea it was good seeing you too, but what would you say to coming with us, you know to catch up a little.”

“Sounds awesome! Let’s go.” 

They headed back to Genovia, and even though the plane ride was short, they all slept on the way there. Once they landed Annie was awed at the sight, she couldn’t wait to catch up with her friend.


	18. Clarisse the woman, not the queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feelings that Clarisse is having are more for a woman rather than a queen, and Mia is concerned about that.

They walked into the palace and was immediately greeted by Mia. “Gram how was it, did you have a good time? Who’s this?”

“Yes Amelia I had a wonderful time, and this is Annabelle, she’s my friend from high school.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Mia, even though my gram insists on calling me Amelia, not that I hate my name, I just don’t want to be called that, not that I mind it just…”

“Mia!” Clarisse interrupted her granddaughter.

“Oops sorry, babbling, I do that a lot.”

Annie laughed. “It’s alright Clarisse did that a lot in high school.”

“Really?” Mia’s ears perked up at that.

“Yea, you should’ve seen her, every time she would bump into…”

“That’s quite enough thank you Annie.”

“Aw gram, come on it was just getting good, besides don’t you trust me with things?”

“Oh of course I do, I guess I’m just a bit embarrassed.” 

“Gram there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, especially in front of me, look what‘ve been doing in high school.”

“Look Mia, this stuff that she says goes nowhere, understood.”

“Who would I tell, besides I know how important it is to keep secrets, just look at what the damn press did to me last year.”

“I know, it’s hard but hey the press will always have something to do, even if they have to make shit up.”

“Nice try on distracting me, but anyway, what were you saying Annabelle?”

“You can call me Annie, Mia.”

“Ok.”

“I was just saying that every time she bumped into Joe she would just say something random and walk away.”

Joe laughed a little. “Do you find that amusing?” Clarisse asked.

“Hell yea, besides I thought it was cute that you were nervous in front of me.”

“Ha ha very funny.”

“Hey it worked out didn’t it?” Annie asked a smile playing on her lips.

“Yea it did.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Mia asked the group.

“Should I tell her?”

Clarisse sighed, she knew her granddaughter had a right to know at least something, but was she willing to tell her that she had a relationship with him back then, and if she did tell her, would she think that they were together now. Not that it mattered, she  _ was  _ married to him, but should she tell her granddaughter now. “Gram please tell me, my curiosity it getting the best of me.”

She sighed again. “Alright go ahead tell her.”

That made Mia smile and let out a loud squeal. Annie continued. “Well after weeks of her just saying random things to him, Joe walked her home the one day.”

“Aw that’s cute what happened?”

“Well he asked her out that night.”

“Wow, I didn’t know you dated Joe.”

“Yea we did, until I had to come here, Joe and I were still close after he found out that I had to marry Rupert.”

“I told her that I understood the importance of this, and I can be a very patient man, even if I wasn’t able to love her, I was still able to see her and it hurt, but I can’t say that I was unhappy.”

“Aw, so no one knew that you guys knew each other in high school?”

“No, not even Rupert knew.”

“Damn, Clarisse, you lied to your husband.” Annie chimed in.

“Ha ha, I didn’t lie to him, it was just never brought up, he had his life and I had mine.”

Mia flinched slightly. “Gram that sounds awful, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright Mia, I wasn’t unhappy, me and him were good friends, but we both knew it went no further than that.”

“Hell, how did you sleep with him?” Annie asked.

She thought about how to answer that. “Well, to be honest I’m not sure.”

Joe smiled. “Liar.”

Clarisse whipped her head around and glared at him. “Joe...hey wait a minute I just realised, gram called you Joe and not Joseph.”

“Really  _ now _ you notice that.” Clarisse asked her voice sounding exasperated.

“Well yea, and I wanna know why.”

“Because Mia when I was in high school that’s what I called him, I only called him Joseph because I had to be formal, and before you ask, that’s why I’m calling you Mia now, I feel it’s more appropriate for her grandmother to call her granddaughter by her nickname.”

“Wow, it sounds like you had a wonderful life.”

Clarisse visibly winced and Joe put his hand on her thigh. “Gram are you alright?”

“I-I’m fine.”

“No you’re not gram, what’s wrong?”

“Well it’s a long story.”

“We have time, gram I’m worried about you, every time I ask about your life you seem to break down and cry, and I just want to know if you are alright.”

Clarisse sighed. “I’ll tell you, but first I need to get a warm shower, meet me back here in about twenty minutes.”

“Ok.” Mia was concerned about her gram, she looked so fragile, which was not a normal reaction for her.


	19. Clarisse breaks down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse tells Mia about her childhood, but it doesn't end the way Mia expects.

Twenty minutes later, Clarisse met back up with her granddaughter, Joe, and Annie, feeling slightly more relaxed than before.

“Ok gram, take your time telling me, I’m not sure what’s going on, but you seem really upset.”

Clarisse let out a steadying breath. “Ok well Mia my childhood was not the greatest, despite what it may seem like.”

“Ok, what happened.”

“My mother never loved me, she would say things to me about my father not wanting me and how it was my fault that he left. It started out with just that, but as time went on, my mother got abusive, very abusive...I don’t know how many times I ended up in the ER with some kind of injury or broken bone. It went all the way up until my 18th birthday...that’s when Joe had asked me to live with him.”

Mia was nearly in tears, she never knew that her great-grandma could be so cruel, not that she ever met her, but she wouldn’t have imagined she would hurt her gram. “I’m so sorry gram, I had no idea...is she still alive?”

“Last I heard, I may be old, but I’m not  _ that _ old, she’s probably well into her 80s though.”

“What about your dad?”

“He may still be alive, I never knew him, so I can’t say for sure...I’m sorry you never got to meet you father, I know how hard it is, I-I didn’t mean...to…”She started crying causing Mia, Joe, and Annie to all come to her side.

“Gram, please don’t cry, it’s ok I understand, all you wanted was for me to have a normal teenage life, and thanks to you, I got to feel what it’s like to be a kid...and while I wish that my dad could have seen my accomplishments and see me grow, I know that he was staying away to protect me.”

Clarisse relaxed a little. “So you don’t hate me for not seeing your father?”

“Oh gram of course not, I love you, you have so much that is on your mind and so many things going on in your life that it must be hard to balance everything, but you do it so well, sometimes I’m nervous I won’t be able to fill your shoes.”

Clarisse smiled. “Mia you will make a fine queen, even if you don’t feel it just yet, I have faith in you and so does Joe.”

“Thank you gram, but I have to go...if you’re ok?”

“Yea, I feel better now thank you.”

She left and both of them looked at Clarisse. “I’m fine really.”

“That’s good, I love you darling.”

“I love you too.”

“Well I’m gonna turn in for the night, have a good night you two.” She said smiling and left through the office doors.

“That was the hardest thing I ever had to tell her.”

“I know it’s ok.” He said and gave her a quick kiss.

“Thank you for always being here.”

“No need to thank me, I love you always have and always will.”

She smiled and then they headed for bed. 


	20. I wanna try something new.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse has a surprise for her husband what could it be?

The next five years went by fairly quick and soon Mia would be coming to live at the palace permanently. Clarisse walked into her room to find Joe packing up and ready to go pick up Mia. 

“Thank you for picking her up Joseph...I wish I can go…”

“Mia understands, you have a hell of a lot to do before she arrives.”

“Yea, but still…” Joe cut her off with a kiss that left her breathless.

Clarisse kissed back with equal passion. Joe moaned at how dominant she had become with him. She practically tore off his jacket and shirt. Joe worked on the buttons of her blouse and threw it with the growing piles of clothes. “Joe, when you get back I have a surprise for you.” She got closer to his ear. “I have a funny feeling you are going to like it.” She said pushing his pants and boxers off. 

“Damn Clarisse, do you have any idea what you do to me?”

She batted her eyelashes and took her skirt off causing Joe to moan at watching his wife strip for him. She walked over to her husband and pushed his boxers off and threw them off carelessly. Clarisse started kissing him and working her way down his neck and then went to place air-like kisses to his chest. Joe groaned and was surprised when she pushed him onto the chair. “I love you Joe, so much.”

Clarisse stood over him and letting her walls fall completely she started moving her hips in a slow seductive dance. Joe could only watch as his lovely wife danced over him. She kissed him again this time kneeling in front of him. Joe wasn’t thinking clearly and soon he felt his wife take him in her mouth. 

“Fuck...Clarisse....you don’t…” The sentence died off when he felt her move her head.

Clarisse was nervous at first, but braver when she heard all the wonderful sounds he was making. When she learned what he liked she hummed against him causing his body to jerk and him to moan out her name. She smiled against him and quickened her pace. 

“Clarisse...love…”

She wouldn’t stop and soon he let it go. “Dammit Clarisse, you didn’t have to, I mean I’m glad you...where the hell did that talent come from?”

She smiled. “I have no idea, I guess it was instinctual.” Joe smiled.

“We should get ready for bed, tomorrow is a busy day.”

“Mia’s birthday.”

“Yea, Mia’s  _ 21st  _ birthday, meaning she will soon be crowned queen.”

“And as soon as the crown is on her head, and the royal bloodline is secure, we can finally share our love with the world.”

“I can’t wait.” Joe said rubbing her back.

Clarisse yawned. “Neither can I.”


	21. Mia is still too curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia is wondering why her gram is not acting like herself so she takes it upon herself to find out why.

Mia couldn’t believe it she was 21 today, she was excited to be able to finally rule Genovia, even if before she wasn’t sure it was something she ever considered, but she thought that this was what her father wanted her to do, and she smiled at the thought. 

Mia walked into the queen’s suite that she was currently sharing, and wondered why her gram was not up yet. Shrugging she knocked on her bedroom door.

“Shit.” Clarisse swore softly.

“I’ll be taking my leave, love.” Joe whispered.

Clarisse nodded and Joe left through the secret tunnel. “Come in.”

“Gram, are you ok?” Mia asked entering the room.

“I’m fine, why do you ask?”

“Because you don’t really sleep in.”

“Sorry went to bed late, but happy birthday Mia.”

“Thank you, I wish Lilly could be here but she has to finish her school, she’ll be up shortly, and hey wait a minute why are you still in bed, shouldn’t you be getting ready like you usually do?”

Clarisse stifled a sigh, Mia didn’t think much of her dating Joe in the past, and she wasn’t asking if they were still dating, so Clarisse let it drop. “I will in a little bit, just relaxing before I start my day.”

“Ok.” Mia said unconvinced.

Mia thought it was strange that she wouldn’t get up, but wondered if she might still be with Joe, she knew they had dated in high school, but were they together now? She had to find out and she knew asking her gram wasn’t the way she would get her answer. She had to do the one thing her gram would never approve of, and that was to spy on the two of them.

“Mia? Is that all?” Clarisse said snapping Mia out of her daydream.

“Huh, oh yea, sorry just lost in thought, I’ll let you get ready.”

~~

Clarisse was getting ready for the party when she heard the secret passage open up. “Hello Joe.”

“Hello my love.” He said looking at her up and down.

The sight of his wife made him want to take her right then and there. She wore nothing but her stockings and undergarments. Joe grabbed his wife’s waist and kissed her passionately. Clarisse responded in kind and kissed back with equal passion. Joe pushed back slightly. “Wow someone’s excited to see me.” He said a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Of course I’m excited to see my husband, now shut up and kiss me.” 

Joe laughed but kissed her anyway. Clarisse forgot the entire outside world and just focused on Joe’s lips and wandering hands. Clarisse gasped when his fingers snapped the clasp on her bra causing it to fall to the floor. Clarisse pushed off his jacket and then pulled his shirt off. Joe moaned his wife’s name when she pushed his pants and boxers off. Joe threw her panties off and she practically threw Joe onto her bed, straddling his hips. 

Joe gave her a surprised look, but when she sank down on him all thoughts went out the window and his sole focus was on his wife’s body moving above him. He reached up and grabbed her breasts causing Clarisse to gasp and move her hips faster. Joe urged her on by grabbing her ass, which Clarisse loved, she loved this man, solely and completely. 

“Joe...so close.” Clarisse choked out.

“Me too.” Was his throaty response.

Joe moved his hand down and found the bundle of nerves that will send her over the edge. “Dammit, JOE!” She screeched out.

With that Joe growled Clarisse’s name and they both sagged against each other. “Holy, you, that was…”He sighed unable to find just the right words to describe the feeling he gave him.

“I sure hope that those are supposed to be compliments.” 

“Of course they are, but holy hell I was not expecting you to jump me like that.” 

“Are you complaining?”

“No, just shocked, that’s all. You haven’t done that since high school.”

She laughed at that. “I know, but it just feels natural with you, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

After a few minutes they looked at the clock.

“Damn! If we don’t get up now, we are going to be late for the party.” Clarisse said getting up.

~~

“Where is the queen it’s not like her to be late.” Charlotte asked Shades. 

“Perhaps she is having trouble getting ready.” Joe suggested smiling inwardly at his own little joke.

“Perhaps.”

Charlotte went to look for her and when she reached the stairs she saw that she was making her way down. She ran into the foyer to tell them to get ready. 

“The queen is coming, look alive, she’s in the foyer, and she’ll have a double door entrance.” 

“The eagle is flying repeat the eagle is flying.” Joe said.

Clarisse elegantly walked across the foyer, giving a slight turn as she did to show off the dress. Which Joe knew was to tease him, well two could play at that game. “Beautiful, but you’re late your majesty.” 

Clarisse smiled, so he wanted to play, well she could get back at him for that too. “A queen is never late, everyone else is simply early.” 

Damn this woman had a comeback, he wasn’t expecting that, so he gave up. “Of course.”

Clarisse put her hand on his cheek, and Joe knew that she was saying silently that she had won.

“Introducing Queen Clarisse Renaldi.” 

Mia then entered after the queen had been introduced and they all raised their glasses in honor of her birthday. Mia smiled and walked gracefully down the steps. 

“Hey gram, I heard you were late, everything alright?”

Damn, she really needed to be careful. “Of course, dear, just lost track of time getting dressed is all.”

“Ok well if you’re sure, I have to go meet the members of parliament, and the others here.” She said sounding a little overwhelmed.

Before Clarisse got to say anything about it, she was off and dancing with the eligible bachelors. She watched in amusement for a little bit until Joe asked her to dance. “Of course, I would love to dance with you.” 

They danced for a little while and Clarisse was having a good time at her granddaughter’s birthday party. 

~~

“Hey gram, thank you for the party, I had a blast, but I think people might be mad at me, I didn’t really get to mingle, there is just so many of them, I don’t know how to, and I don’t know how you do it, I mean you…”

“Mia breathe, it’s alright, it’s hard at first to mingle with  _ everyone _ at a gathering of any kind, but just remember that you don’t have a time limit, they’re not judging you if you spend a little longer or shorter with someone, you just got to show that you care.”

Mia let out a shaky breath. “Ok that helps thank you.”

“Of course, now I am going to retire to my suite, good-night.”

“Good-night.”

“Joseph can you please escort me to my room?”

“Of course.”

Mia thought now would be the perfect time to spy on her and Joe, so she waited a little and then followed the direction to her gram’s suite.


	22. Mia the spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia spies on her gram to get answers about her and Joe.

Mia hid in a corner to make sure that she would not be seen by her gram or Joe. 

“Joe, I think Mia was a little overwhelmed with what was going on today.”

“I know, but hey she’ll get used to it, if she’s anything like her grandmother.” Joe said smiling at her.

“It took me a while to find it though, hell sometimes I still have trouble finding it.”

“I know, it’s cute when you get flustered, or when you trip thinking no one is around, but I see it and I must say, I love you for it.”

Clarisse smiled even though she felt her face heat up at the thought that she was caught being anything but graceful. “I love you too.”

Joe stopped the conversation by kissing her smack on the lips. Clarisse moaned his name into his mouth, which Joe took advantage of her mouth being open and slipped his tongue in. Their tongues dueled for dominance while his hands worked the zipper on her dress.

“Hm, it got quiet, I may have to move closer.” Mia whispered to herself.

Clarisse threw his jacket off and his shirt followed shortly after. Joe took off her stockings and briefly kissed each leg causing Clarisse to moan out his name. 

“I love seeing you like this, I will never tire of seeing your body flush with arousal and seeing the total abandon in your eyes, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Clarisse breathed out.

Joe smiled and continued to strip his wife. He kissed her shoulders and worked his mouth down to her breasts. Clarisse hissed out his name when he took a breast into his mouth. He worked his tongue around her nipple and went to the other breast to gave it the same loving as he did to the other. He moved his mouth lower to her stomach and gave her a quick kiss to her navel causing Clarisse to giggle slightly.

“Your beard tickles.” She said.

Joe flashed her a quick smile and continued to move his mouth lower. Clarisse groaned when his mouth and tongue went to her center. 

“Damn, Joe...I...so, close.”

Joe worked his mouth harder and inserted a finger causing her to arch upwards. “Joe…”

She couldn’t finish because her climax had crashed down on her. Joe’s name was a mantra on her lips. “Damn, I love when you do that.” 

“Are you ready for me, love?”

“Hell yea.”

“Oh, my god, please tell me I’m not hearing this, my gram and Joe are having...sex?” Mia whispered to no one. “Shut up!” She said to herself, this wasn’t happening, was it? I mean they did date in high school, and the more Mia had thought about it, the more it made sense. 

“Well I’m not gonna listen to my gram and Joe have sex, so maybe tonight I’ll find a place to sleep.”

Mia walked away from her gram’s suite and headed for the kitchen to get some ice cream.

~~

“Wow Joe, I love you...this is wonderful.”

“I know, it always is with you, I love you too.” Joe said kissing her temple. 

“Sleep love, you have a busy day tomorrow.”

Clarisse sighed. “I always do.”

~~

Mia hesitantly came into the room hoping that her gram and Joe were done. When she heard nothing coming from her gram’s room she let out a sigh of relief. Thank god they were done, she did not want to hear that the rest of the night. She got ready for bed and headed to the futon that was set up for her. 

~~

“Good morning Mia, I trust you slept well.” Clarisse said to her granddaughter.

Mia yawned. “I did, man you’re in a good mood.” Mia grumped and turned back over to sleep some more.

Clarisse let out a small giggle. “Sorry Mia, it is rather early.”

Mia’s head darted upward at the sound of a giggle coming from her gram. “Jeez gram, you really are in a good mood, I never heard you giggle, or laugh really.” 

Clarisse quickly got her composure back in check. “Oh, well um, sorry just a good night.” Clarisse said.

“Clearly, but fine I’ll get ready for my queen lessons.” Mia grumped again.


	23. Pestering Clarisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia keeps asking her gram about her and Joe, so her gram finally gives in and tells her the truth.

During the queen lessons Mia kept asking her gram why she was so happy and Clarisse just said that she slept good last night. Mia wasn’t buying it clearly she heard her gram and Joe, but she wanted her gram to admit it. 

“Mia for the last time, I just slept really well last night, now please pay attention.”

“Gram I can’t concentrate right now, you are in just too good of a mood and for once in your life you don’t look like you’re gonna kill someone.” She said smiling, knowing her gram would not like her comparison. 

Clarisse sighed why was she asking so many damn questions about her being so happy anyway? Then a thought came to her, what if her granddaughter overheard her and Joe last night. No...she would’ve heard her, but still...she needed to know what the hell was going on.

“Mia can I ask why you are so interested in me being overly happy?” 

Mia froze slightly, but recovered quickly. “Well because you always told me that queens need to keep a neutral expression at all times, so I was just curious as to why the change today.” 

Damn this girl was persistent. “Mia do you really want to know what went on in my personal life?” 

Mia’s head shot up and she looked her gram directly in her eyes. “Gram, did you just admit to having a personal life, I thought a queen’s duty is always on.” She said mocking her grams voice.

Clarisse felt the blood run to her cheeks. “Mia, we really should get back to your lesson.”

“Fine, but you know you can talk to me about anything, even if it is personal.” Mia said smiling.

Clarisse was slower to smile. “I know, it’s just I think that some things are meant to stay private.”

“Gram, can we talk after I finish with this lesson please?”

Clarisse sighed. “Ok, if you will pay attention we can talk afterwards, I promise.”

“Thank you.”

~~

“Gram I have a question, and please tell me the truth.”

“Ok what is your question?”

“Are you and Joe together?” 

Clarisse froze slightly, but she didn’t want to lie to her granddaughter. “To be honest yes we are, but you cannot tell anyone, if anyone, and I mean  _ anyone _ finds out about me and Joe we’ll have a royal scandal on our hands that we do not need right now.”

“I know that, and I won’t tell anyone, I’m really happy for you two.” Mia said smiling to her gram.

“Thank you Mia, it has been hard on us not to be able to be together after high school, but I’m glad that we are finally together again. Now I have a question for you, how did you know about me and Joe?”

Mia suddenly went pale white and started sputtering over her words. “Well- I-um- you see, the thing is…”She sighed. “The thing is I kinda overheard you and Joe last night.”

“Oh Mia I’m sorry you heard us last night, I tried my best not to be too loud.”

“Actually I kinda was spying on you and Joe, and I know what you said about spying, and I know that I shouldn’t have invaded your personal life, but I knew that you wouldn’t tell me…”

“Mia, it’s alright I just wished you would’ve asked me instead of spying on me, but you’re probably right, I probably wouldn’t have told you anything.”

Mia went over to her gram and gave her a hug. “I’m  sorry gram, and I know that I should be focusing on being a queen and now finding a man in 30 days, but I was just curious that’s all.”

“Oh that reminds me tonight we have to choose an eligible bachelor for you.”

“Okay, oh and is my room available yet?”

“Actually yes, after we meet the viscount and his nephew I will show it to you.”

“Eeek thank you!” 

Clarisse held her ears at the young girl’s squeal. “You’re welcome dear, but please calm down.”

“Sorry, just excited to see my room, not that I cared about being in your room, and not that your room isn’t nice…”

“Mia, it’s alright I know what you mean, you need your own space. But please stop rambling.”

“Oops there I go again...I guess that I get that from you.” She said with a slight giggle.

Clarisse actually giggled back. “Actually most likely, I see a lot of me in you.”

“Really?” 

“Yes.”

“Then that makes me feel better, I should be fine if I am following in your footsteps.”

Clarisse gave her granddaughter a hug. “It’s time for us to get ready.”

“I know.” 

She didn’t sound too enthused about meeting the viscount, she could understand why, but she needed to keep an eye on him, well the nephew more so, but since the viscount will most likely be hanging around more because of his nephew she figured that she could keep an eye on both of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the first few chapters Joe and Clarisse are not together, there will be a lot of them I promise. The first few chapters are also fast paced, due to the fact that I want to get to where Joe and Clarisse get to be together. It slows down after the first few, and Joe and Clarisse will be together...it might just take a little time after her son's death. Please enjoy.


End file.
